Time to Let You Go
by Magnum2019
Summary: Talia has to make a decision. Is it time to let Lightning go? Or will she hold him with her? Nothing to do with ‘A Little at a Time’. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Well I just watched How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World... and let's just say I got hit with inspiration to write something... sad/fluffy. This has nothing to do with 'A Little at a Time'. It was just something I came up with. I'm sorry I'm advanced... this is sad. Well I tried to make it sad I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. Disney/Pixar owns 'em. **

Lightning watched them go. Talia watched him, looking back at the rest of the herd as they vanished into the desert. She looked into his blue eyes. Those blue eyes that held the longing and sadness in them, the pure heartfelt desire to follow and lead the horses that he had come to love.

But he chose to stay with her, because he knew she wouldn't be anything without him. Because his friendship and bond with her was stronger than the love for his band. And Talia, well, she was left feeling torn apart.

She could keep him here, forcing him to be without everyone else, only with her and the rest of the humans. Or she could let him go, go where he belonged, with who he belonged with.

Lightning watched the desert where the rest of the horses had gone, even after they'd long dissapeared. She could see the pain in his eyes, as if he to was being torn in half, his heart being ripped apart by a choice to be with his band, or with his friend.

Talia felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned her head a bit, glancing behind her. Ethan stood behind her, frowning and looking sorry for her. Her eyes became wet as her throat tightened, and she bit her lower lip, barely able to hold in a sob.

She put her hand to her face, shaking her head. Ethan carefully pulled her into a hug. Moments ago, he'd had to let Finn and Holley go, the two horses he'd come to know and love with all his heart. The two he'd worked with for the past eight years.

After a few minutes in the embrace, Talia pulled back, putting her hands against his chest.

"I... I don't know if I can let him go." She choked on a quiet sob, her voice cracking.

Ethan frowned, looking into her desperate and saddened eyes.

"Let him go. It's what's best for him," Ethan said quietly, brushing his hand through her hair. "He's meant to be wild. He's meant to be free. He's meant to run away and do whatever he pleases. And be out of harms way."

Talia didn't respond, only looked at the hard ground. She took a deep breath, and turned towards Lightning. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head towards her.

She looked into his grief-stricken eyes. The eyes that usually held so much spunk and energy in them, now seemed dull.

She put her hand on his nose, slowly bringing her forehead to touch his muzzle. She bit her lower lip again, closing her eyes tight as she felt tears starting to gather.

Lightning kept the contact. When she pulled away she opened her eyes, looking into his.

She gently pulled his halter off, stepping back. Lightning didn't move from his place. He raised his head an inch, a slight bit of hope filling his eyes. She smiled weakly, taking a few more steps back to join Ethan and Sarah, who put her hand on Talia's shoulder.

"Go," Talia whispered, a tear falling down her cheek, "Be free. Go where you belong."

Lightning stood still for a moment, looking into her eyes. She smiled weakly again, another few tears rolling down her cheeks. He took a few steps back, turning around. He took another few steps forward before turning his head to face her.

She felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds as she watched him look back and forth between her and the wide open stretch before him. She brought her hand up to her face, wiping away a tear and sniffling.

"Go on, buddy. Go to where you belong. No one will bother you there."

He looked behind him and at her again. He turned around fully and walked back over to her. He dropped his head to her level, closing his eyes and bringing his nose to her chest.

She shakily laughed, bringing her hands around his head in a hug as she pulled him close. They stayed that way for a few minutes, and then Lightning pulled away.

She gave him one last shaky smile, "Be free my beautiful, brave boy. Live free."

He turned around, slowly beginning to walk away. He stopped a few hundred yards away from her, and took one last glance behind him. She waved to him, taking one last look at him.

He turned back around, facing his way to freedom. He stood there a few minutes longer, and then with a flick of his tail and a push off his powerful hindquarters, he launched himself forward.

Talia watched him run. She knew it would likely be the last time she ever saw him. Running away to freedom, a place where he could live without fear.

She watched him go until she no longer heard his hoofbeats, until she no longer saw him. She let the tears flow freely, crying into Ethan's shoulder. He held her tight, letting her cry.

That night, she looked through old pictures she had of him. She cried the entire time, flashbacks of happy memories and all the good times her and Lightning had together flowing freely through her mind. She'd always had Lightning to comfort her when she was sad. Now she would no longer have that.

She had dreams of Lightning and her together again. But she knew, that she'd never hear or see him again.

He was free. Free from ropes, enemies, and fear. He'd live on in her heart and memories, and she'd never let herself forget him.

**A/N: I hope that was sad... to some extent anyway. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Words: Band/herd: A group of horses lead by one stallion and a lead mare. The rest of the group consists of mares, yearlings and foals. **


End file.
